A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacture method for a ZnO-based semiconductor light emitting device.
B) Description of the Related Art
Zinc oxide (ZnO) is a direct transition type semiconductor having a band gap energy of 3.37 eV at room temperature, and is recently expected to be applied to light emitting diodes (LED) and the like of ultraviolet, white or other colors. ZnO has the characteristics that raw material is inexpensive and there is less adverse influence upon environments and human bodies, and has high industrial availability.
It is generally known that an uneven structure is formed on the surface of a semiconductor light emitting device such as LED to improve an amount of light to be output from the light emitting device (e.g., refer to JP-A-2003-209283 and JP-A-2006-253172).